Glitched up room / reset glitch
From Super Metroid for Super Nintendo Go to the bottom of the escape shaft in Crateria. Now, do the All weapons at one time glitch. Before doing this, turn off the Wave Beam of the game will freeze whne you use it. Now, shoot the door. A strange black explosion will appear on impact. Kill the enemy with a missle. Now, turn and enter the door behind you. Fire the beam towards the left wall and the game will slow down and glitch up. If you return to the escape shaft, you'll enter a strange mist-filled room and the game will be "reset". Be sure you turn off your beams, or the game will get messed up. Other oddities: *If you switch areas after doing this glitch, the map will display abnormally. *Do this glitch with the space jump but no screw attack and reset your game (after saving). During the scene where Samus screw attacks the brain, she'll hit the brain, take damage, and fall below, making this scene quite funny and glitched. *Do this glitch with the screw attack and the space jump and reset your game (after saving). During the scene where Samus screw attacks the Mother Brain, she'll turn purple after the screw attack. *Do this glitch and reset your game (after saving). Once you restart your game, you'll start from the beginning of the game with all your items. **Once you get control of your character, look up. You'll have no missiles, and your items will be colored blue. Once you get out of your ship, you'll notice that there will be no rain or fog. You'll also sometimes end up with 0 missiles or you'll end up with all of your missiles back. **When the timer starts, X-ray and the timer will continue, even though the game should have "frozen". **Go into the room with the missles without getting the Morph Ball, and the Chrozo will have a weird beam effect, like the eye in the Morph Ball room. **Play the game as normal until you get the room that rocks back and forth. Use the X-ray here and it will go out of your head as the room rocks back and forth. Alternatively, place a Super Bomb here and the bomb will stay in place as the room changes. It looks pretty weird. **Once you get into the battle with Crocomire, use the Grappling Beam on him and you'll detach his legs from him (and his tongue if it's out). **Shoot Crocomire with a charged Charge+Ice+Wave+Plasma shot. He will flash, and during this time you can jump and Morphball at the top of Crocomire and get behind him. This will make him go off the edge, killing him very quickly. **If you bomb any door in any of the rooms, it will just disappear and you can walk through it. If you do it in the first room, it'll give off that weird door that you see during the rocking sequence in the same room. This glitch also allows you to escape the Ridley battle. If you do so, the battle music will continue. When you re-enter the door, the battle will restart. **Play the game until you battle Ridley. Once you get into the battle with Ridley, use an X-ray. You will see some weird tiles in the background. If you do it before the battle starts, you can see Ridley with a black overlay. If you do it after you beat Ridley and you see him flying across the screen, the tiles will disappear and the sequence will continue even though the X-ray should stop the game. If after the flying away sequence, you hold down the X-ray button and press left or right, you'll turn into a morphball with the X-ray on. When the words turn up, X-ray them and they will disappear. **Play the game as normal until the clock starts ticking after you beat Ridley. Now go to the exit room that rocks back and forth and plant a superbomb. When it explodes, it'll emit a weird red or light green contrast instead of a yellow. Submitted by: Kenjoki-Ikari